


Nipple piercings

by Chickenlessbonewing



Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Hickeys, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Picture edit, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, lip piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: I took the Twink Frank pic and gave him nipple piercings.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nipple piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t need to edit his pants off, but I did it anyway so you’re welcome.
> 
> Again, if anyone wants to write something based on this absolutely go ahead, please link back to this.

With lipstick

  
  
  


and without lipstick

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nipple piercing (fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596921) by [ThatEmoWerewolf (Farkas_brynjolf_barns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/ThatEmoWerewolf)




End file.
